Alicia Jimenez
Alicia Jimenez is a supporting antagonist/Bigger Bad in Season 4, the secondary antagonist in season 5 and a supporting antagonist in season 6 of the Starz TV series Power. She is the leader of the Jimenez cartel along with her brother Diego Jimenez. She is portrayed by Ana De La Reguera. Biography Alicia, Diego and their cartel were competition and bitter rivals of the Mexican drug lord Felipe Lobos and their cartel would attempt assassinations on the drug lord. Season 4 After Lobos is killed by his former distributors James St. Patrick and Tommy Egan, She and her brother make their first appearance when they show up to one of their henchmen's house and punish him for snorting cocaine that he was supposed to sell by having him snort the drug, causing him to overdose and die. They also have the man's wife killed and she takes the man's daughter. They later meet a drug dealer and assistant nightclub manager named Dre Coleman. Season 5 Alicia meets Dre at the Basset Hotel, who tells her that Diego is screwing with their business to the point where it is costing him 60,000. Also Dre tells her that his attitude is noticeable with his manager, and to the point where some female workers quit. Alicia later meets up with Cristobal and Dre and gives them the money and make Diego apologies. Alicia then tells Dre that she still wants her drugs to be shipped in Europe when he gets the job in Paris. After Dre and Cristobal leaves, FBI agents arrives and arrest Alicia and Diego. However both Alicia and Diego are released due to Agent Tampio's bosses order. Alicia and Diego, then talks and Alicia tells her brother that they where arrested because he misplaced his gun he used to kill Mason Cruz, but also wondered who snitched on them. Alicia blames Diego into ruining thing but tells her that she will be back in NY. Later Alicia then confronts Dre about Diego saying Ghost and Tommy snitching on them. Alicia asks how Diego gotten this idea and orders him to place the blame on who was ratting them out to the FBI. Also Alicia warns Dre that if both him and Diego kill Tommy who is backed up by the Sebian's, it can start a war between them. Dre contacts Alicia who informs him that Arturo was the one who snitched on them when he accidentally told Dre and 2-Bit, and has him tied up in a chair. Dre lies to Alicia about Diego going after her about setting him up, by stealing his gun to get him arrested, and said that someone is planning to kill him. Alicia then tells Dre not to stop the person killing Diego. Alicia orders her men to handle Arturo, and Alicia then sets him on fire by throwing her cigarette at him, after her men hits him with glass bottles containing gasoline. After Diego is dead, Alicia's empire starts to crumble. Diego's head was found at the Basset hotel and in which has Dre's plans to go to Paris put on hold. Angry at Dre messing everything up, Alicia tells him that until he gets her drugs in Europe Cristobal is in charge. Alicia invites Cristobal to come over to her hotel room, and almost has sex with him. When she receives a phone call, and no one answers she realized that Dre betrayed him, by snitching on her. Angela Valdes and FBI agents finally arrest Alicia along with Cristobal after her getting the case from agent Tampio to arrest her, and Dre snitching on both her and Cristobal. Afterwards Alicia tries to kill Dre by hiring her two hit men into breaking into his apartment and kill. However with the help of his lover Tina, he manages to kill the two hit men Season 6 Alicia is seen talking with Cooper Saxe and her lawyer into have her be tried in Mexico, and lying about wanting to see her family when Diego was killed. Saxe denies this and wanted her to snitch, but Alicia refuses. At court Alicia see's Dre for the first time since he snitched on her and smiles and waves at him. Alicia drink her water and starts to get sick. Unaware that Joe Poctor's friend Charlie spiked her water with drugs, in order for her to go to the bathroom, and have Tommy's girlfriend Lakeisha Grant into alerting Tommy when she would be in the bathroom. Also this allowed Tommy's crew pick her up after she passes out in the bathroom, disusing themselves as EMT's. Once Alicia is out of the bathroom by 2-bit and Spankey, she is then awakened and see's Jason Misic and his men while she is in a chair. Jason demanded her to give her ports to him and he will allow her to live. Alicia tells Jason that whoever kidnapped her will betray him, and insults him in Spanish. Jason then brings out his gun and shoot Alicia in the heart and in her chin instantly killing her. Murders committed by Alicia *'Mason Cruz': Forced at gunpoint by Alicia to overdose on cocaine. *'Arturo Magdeleno': Threw her cigarette at him and set him on fire to burn to death. Murders connected to Alicia *'Celeste Cruz': Shot with a golden gun by her brother Diego Jimenez after they decided to kill both Mason and Celeste. *Two Jimenez Hitmen: Indirectly caused. Shot in the head by Dre. Alicia hired two men into killing Dre but ended up being killed by Dre with the help of his lover Tina. Category:Female Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Power (Starz) Villains Category:Drug Dealers Category:Gangsters Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Leader Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Torturer Category:Psychopath Category:Disciplinarians Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Bigger Bads Category:Siblings Category:Imprisoned Category:Deceased Category:Charismatic Category:Femme Fatale Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Honorable Category:Betrayed Category:Strategic